Spider-Island
"Spider-Island" is a 2011 comic book storyline starting in The Amazing Spider-Man and crossing over into other comic books published by Marvel Comics, most of which were limited series or one-shots specifically for this storyline. It featured the return of The Jackal and The Queen to the Marvel Universe as well as laying the ground work for the Scarlet Spider series. Plot Infested "Infested" was a series of six back-up stories that were at the end of regular issues of The Amazing Spider-Man. They were in issues #659, 660, and 662–665. These stories featured the Jackal and his experiments that led to the "Spider-Island" story. These were compiled in a comic book reprint called Amazing Spider-Man: Infested, which was released on August 31. Spider-Island The prologue to the main story outlines Peter Parker's life up until the start of Spider-Island. He is seen effortlessly neutralizing a robbery by Hydro-Man, as well as stopping a normal robbery. He puts in some time at Horizon Labs; finally, he visits Shang-Chi, his martial arts mentor who is teaching him "The Way of the Spider", as seen in the Free Comic Book Day edition of "The Amazing Spider-Man". Madame Web warns Spider-Man of the events that are to come, yet Spider-Man dismisses these warnings as nonsense. Meanwhile, the Jackal is seen recruiting spider-powered criminals for his project, along with a severely mutated Kaine. He is also seen to have a large secret lab; his base of operations, in which clones of Miles Warren are seen to be working. A mysterious female benefactor is also shown.The Amazing Spider-Man #666 (July 27, 2011) Peter Parker is introduced to Spider-Island when his girlfriend, Carlie Cooper, shows him she has spider-powers. On the way back from the airport, both he and Carlie hear a news report telling of several hundred New-Yorkers who have manifested spider-powers. Carlie web swings to see if she can help, much to Peter's dismay.The Jackal is behind the disturbance, as he had collected several prominent crime figures with spider-powers and gave them Spider-Man outfits. The Avengers attempt to defend the city against spider-powered hooligans.The Amazing Spider-Man #667 (August 10, 2011) Although Shang-Chi is able to confirm Spider-Man's identity to the other heroes, he is nevertheless ordered to stay out of the fight due to their inability to distinguish him from the other Spider-Men. However, inspired by a conversation with Mary Jane, Peter is able to rally various other New Yorkers to help him stop the villainous Spider-Men by posing as another random spider-powered citizen. As Anti-Venom works on 'curing' various Spider-People of their powers, Madame Web reflects on the need for both Venom and Anti-Venom to fix the Spider-Island problem. Meanwhile, Carlie and Peter attempt to investigate the Jackal's lab reasoning that he is the most likely candidate to have caused this event, unaware that they are being watched. Jackal is then seen working on Spider-King (who is filled with tiny spider embryos).The Amazing Spider-Man #668 (August 31, 2011) Horizon Labs works with Mister Fantastic into finding a cure for the spider-powered people while the Avengers and other heroes are trying to keep Manhattan quarantined to keep the Spider Virus from spreading. Madame Web has a precognition that Venom and Anti-Venom will have a large role to play in all of this. While at an abandoned lab at Empire University, Peter Parker and Carlie are attacked by Chance, Scorcher, and White Rabbit (who also have spider powers). When White Rabbit manages to attack Carlie, Peter uses some moves that he learned from Shang-Chi in order to knock out the villains. Carlie then takes the villains back to the precinct and tells him that she wants to have a talk with him and Spider-Man to Peter's dismay. Meanwhile, Jackal has been watching them and tells Tarantula to study the tape of the fight as he will soon be tested. The Avengers then close off Manhattan keeping everyone in the city. Reed Richards develops a vaccine that can keep people from gaining spider powers, but does not work on people who already have them. Right as J. Jonah Jameson is about to get the vaccine, Reed tells him he has spider powers and has been infected. Anti-Venom continues to cure the victims of Manhattan, while Madame Web passes out from too many spiders accessing the web of life; Carlie is told that Spider-Man is waiting for her at the top of her precinct. Carlie and Spider-Man head to take down another spider-powered villain as Carlie becomes suspicious of where Peter is. When they arrive at the scene, they find a six-armed Shocker, and Carlie and Spider-Man take him on. Shocker reveals that he wants money so that Mad Thinker can cure him. Shocker then pulls off his mask to reveal that he's slowly mutating into a spider-like creature. Just as Spider-Man tries to piece everything together, Carlie begins to mutate. While the Spider-Queen tells the Jackal that all the infected people of Manhattan are beginning to mutate, she states that New York will soon belong to her.The Amazing Spider-Man #669 (September 14, 2011) Mary Jane Watson evades the citizens who have been transformed into spider-like creatures. When Spider-Man tries to get a mutated Carlie to Mister Fantastic, more spider-like creatures begin to appear, giving Spider-Man a hard time to find out which of the spider-like creatures is Carlie. As J. Jonah Jameson ends up becoming a spider-like creature and defeats a Spider-Slayer, the Spider-Queen uses her Web of Life to control the spider-like creatures. Mary Jane also starts to develop spider powers, while Madame Web loses her precognition.The Amazing Spider-Man #670 (September 28, 2011) Despite Jackal's contrary advice, Reed Richards and the Horizon Labs manage to develop a serum from Anti-Venom's symbiotic antibodies, able to kill the Spider-Virus and instantly reverse the mutations. The Spider Queen sends Tarantula, able to breach through Peter Parker's personal lab due to their common DNA. However, Peter discovers the breach of security and starts fighting Tarantula, preventing him from poisoning the serum. As Tarantula, now more physically powerful and still enabled with a functioning Spider-Sense, starts gaining the upper hand, Reed Richards mentions to the Horizon Labs scientists how Spider-Man lost his special sense. Thus, the main Horizon Lab equipe manages to jury-rig a counter-frequency, restoring Peter Parker's Spider-Sense to an enhanced level (due to Shang-Chi kung fu training being merged to his reflexes). Now fully empowered again, Peter Parker bests Tarantula, drowning him into a pool of serum. Moments later, Tarantula emerges from the pool, with his mutation gone, and even his clone degeneration reversed. The now healthy Kaine, looking like a perfect clone of Peter Parker, shakes off Spider-Queen's mind control, and offers to help Peter. Meanwhile, a side effect of the counterfrequency used on Peter restores Madame Web's and Spider Queen's connection to the Web of Life: as Spider-Queen used an evolved version of her sonic scream to kill Jackal (later revealed as yet another clone), she realizes to have been given the whole powers of the Web, becoming a Spider-Goddess.The Amazing Spider-Man #671 (October 12, 2011) By the time Captain America and Venom reach the Spider-Queen, she uses her enhanced powers to evolve into a massive, spiderlike creature of enormous strength, siphoning new power from every individual infected by the Spider-Virus. Mary Jane, discovering that owing to her long-term relationship with Peter Parker has developed a partial immunity to the Spider-Virus, uses her newly acquired spider powers to reach the Horizon Labs and reunite with Peter. Meanwhile, Peter Parker has Kaine outfitted with the "Spider-Armor" from Big Time, which is able to deflect Spider-Queen's sonic scream. Kaine, Mary Jane and Spider-Man then join the fight, as the whole heroic community of New York bravely tries to fight Spider-Queen and Madame Web's apocalyptic prophecy. When Spider-Man seems bound to lose, Mary Jane reminds him that as powerful as Spider-Man could be, she had always trusted the brain power of Peter Parker the scientist. Thus, leaving Kaine behind to fight with the other heroes, Spider-Man and Mary Jane flee to the Police Precinct stealing Doctor Octopus' Octobots that Spider-Man easily converts into a small army of impromptu Spider-Slayers (each one carrying a dose of the cure). While Mary Jane bravely defends him, Peter connects with the antenna on the Empire State Building, reversing the mutation of a large part of New York's population at once. Emboldened by Spider-Man's example and seeing Spider-Queen losing her powers, Kaine has himself thrown in her mouth using the Spider-Armor to deflect the sonic scream and bony spider-stingers (similar to the ones held by Peter Parker during The Other) to slay the Spider-Queen. While Madame Web claims that her prophecy entailing The Hand of Spider-Man felling the Queen must had been wrong, Kaine (now fully reconciled with Peter) claims that he was merely an executor and Spider-Man's bravery and quick thinking enabled him to deal the final blow. The Jackal, in disguise as part of Damage Control, harvests some of the deceased Queen's marrow for use in future cloning experiments. On the Empire State Building, Mary Jane admits her love for Peter, but he doesn't hear her. They simply stay there to rest, musing about the aftereffects of having the whole New York walk a mile in wikipedia:Spider-Man's shoes.The Amazing Spider-Man #672 (October 26, 2011) The following day, Peter discovers from Doctor Strange that the psychic blindspot that was put in place to protect his secret identity has now been compromised. This was due to Peter revealing his spider-powers in a viral video to encourage other New Yorkers to use their new spider-powers for good and not mayhem. As a result of this, Carlie is able to deduce who Peter actually is. Tired of being lied to, Carlie accuses Peter of being a mask for his "true self" and breaks up with him. Peter locates Mary Jane and administers the antidote to her, albeit with some reluctance on her part. The two once again bond with each other over their recent experiences. Mary Jane tells Peter to look at the Empire State Building, which is projecting a red and blue color scheme. This is a way of saying "thank you" to Spider-Man for his heroic deeds during the crisis.The Amazing Spider-Man #673 (November 2, 2011) Spider-Island: Amazing Spider-Girl As Anya Corazon tries to figure out her past, she and her friend Rocky are attacked by the Sisterhood of the Wasp (a misguided monster sect who are "fabled enemies of the spiders") who are targeting Anya. Anya gets Rocky to safety and changes into Spider-Girl. She ends up getting an unlikely ally in the Hobgoblin who then flies her to Kingpin.Spider-Island: The Amazing Spider-Girl #1 (August 17, 2011) When Spider-Girl asks why Kingpin wants her help, Kingpin reveals that he and his men have developed spider powers, as a result being targeted by the Sisterhood of the Wasp. He tells Spider-Girl where he has found the location of the Central Wasp Nest. Madame Web tells Spider-Girl that she will need to team up with her "enemy" when the Sisterhood of the Wasp's leader All-Mother plans to release a poison that will kill anyone with spider powers.Spider-Island: The Amazing Spider-Girl #2 (September 14, 2011) Spider-Girl and the Hand end up fighting the soldiers of the Sisterhood of the Wasp to keep them from unleashing the poison. When the soldiers take to the skies, they end up shot down by the Hand archers. Spider-Girl soon rushes to take down the hive-mother while the line of wasps are thin, but runs into Madame Web. She ends up telling Spider-Girl that she still needs to team up with her "enemy" to which Spider-Girl doesn't understand as she already teamed up with Kingpin. When joining the Kingpin to fight the All-Mother, she figures the true meaning of the "enemy" to which she has to team up with the All-Mother to halt the mob of mutated New York natives. They eventually successfully stop the mutated spider reinforcements and the battle is over. Hobgoblin however does not acknowledge the end of battle and attacks the All-Mother and angers the Kingpin to which Spider-Girl convinces him to let Hobgoblin live. The story ends with Spider-Girl getting administered the cure although it is seen that she still has retained some spider powers when she swings away from the Kingpin (who has just offered Spider-Girl a permanent alliance—which she declined).Spider-Island: The Amazing Spider-Girl #3 (October 26, 2011) Spider-Island: Avengers When the infestation of Manhattan began, Ms. Marvel, Jessica Jones, and Hawkeye survey the people with spider powers. When Jessica Jones calls up Squirrel Girl on the status of her daughter Danielle, Squirrel Girl discovers that Danielle has developed spider powers. Frog-Man witnesses terrorists with spider powers attacking the United Nations. Frog-Man gains the assistance, and eventual grudging respect, of Ms. Marvel, Jessica Jones, and Hawkeye.Spider-Island: Avengers #1 (September 7, 2011) Spider-Island: Cloak and Dagger When Cloak and Dagger see an advertisement of them on a billboard, Cloak tells Dagger that they would be able to come to anyone's services. They are approached by the New Avengers who are on their way to handle a riot involving people with spider-powers. While stopping the people dressed as Spider-Man, Cloak and Dagger recall the time when they worked for Norman Osborn's Dark X-Men. Mister Negative is told of a prophecy that he is destined to be killed by Dagger.Spider-Island: Cloak and Dagger #1 (August 10, 2011) Mister Negative captures Dagger and corrupts her with his Negative Touch. This turns Dagger into a dark version of herself who must consume all light and life.Spider-Island: Cloak and Dagger #2 (September 21, 2011) The corrupted Dagger ends up using her powers to plunge Chinatown into darkness. Tyrone begs Mister Negative to save her in which he decides to use his negative touch on Cloak altering his Darkforce powers into that of Dagger's. After Cloak and Dagger heal themselves alongside Chinatown, both of them came to the conclusion that they must deal with their altered powers with each other.Spider-Island: Cloak & Dagger #3 (October 26, 2011) Spider-Island: Deadly Foes Norah Winters shows disappointment when she sees that Betty Brant had beat them to the Spider-Island story. Unbeknownst to Norah, she is being spied upon by Phil Urich who is jealous of her relationship with Randy Robertson. This causes Phil to become Hobgoblin and go after her. At Potter's Field, it was shown that Jackal has found Kaine emerging from his grave following the events of the Grim Hunt. Jackal manages to knock out Kaine and drag him back to his lair and turns him into a spider monster.Spider-Island: Deadly Foes (August 10, 2011) Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu Shang-Chi is told by Madame Web that people with spider powers are running amok in Manhattan. When he sees Iron Fist fighting the Spider-Man imposters and Peter Parker nearby, Shang-Chi springs into action. Bride of Nine Spiders inexplicably starts attacking and abducting her teammates in the Immortal Weapons.Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 (August 31, 2011) When trying to figure out what his recurring dream means, Shang-Chi learns from Silver Sable that she has found possible locations in Manhattan for Bride of Nine Spider's lair. Although Shang-Chi manages to defeat Bride of Nine Spiders and frees Iron Fist, he discovers that the person behind this is the demon Ai Apaec who is seeking to feed off the Immortal Weapons.Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #2 (September 28, 2011) As Shang-Chi fights Ai Apeac, Iron Fist scrambles to free the other Immortal Weapons. Shang-Chi mutates into a spider during the battle as a result of the infection, but Iron Fist uses his Chi force to cure Shang-Chi, leaving Iron Fist in a weakened state. After making sure Iron Fist and the rest of the Immortal Weapons are evacuated, Shang-Chi collapses the mansion hide-out on top of Ai Apeac leaving him immobilized for the Avengers to put back into custody.Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #3 (October 26, 2011) Spider-Island: Heroes for Hire Heroes for Hire is called in to help with the quarantine of Manhattan. They end up fighting spider-powered versions of Flashmob (Chemistro III, Cheshire Cat, Commanche, Dontrell "Cockroach" Hamilton, Mr. Fish II, Nightshade, and Spear) and Cottonmouth I when they try to cross a bridge to leave Manhattan.Spider-Island: Heroes for Hire #1 (October 5, 2011) Spider-Island: Spider-Woman When the civilians who gained spider powers start to turn into half-spider creatures, Spider-Woman is fighting some of them while Mister Fantastic states in the communication that HYDRA once used a corrupted version of her DNA on Alicia Masters as part of their super-soldier experiment. Mister Fantastic then has Spider-Woman look for Alicia Masters.Spider-Island: Spider-Woman #1 (September 21, 2011) Herc The Greek owners/operators of the bar where Hercules works have fled the dangers of New York City and returned to Greece, leaving Hercules in charge. He befriends an elderly African man named A. Nancy who loves stories. One night Herc is bitten by a bed bug that gives him spider powers, which he uses to fight crime. He ends up fighting the X-Men who are in town still dealing with those who were turned into lizard men by the Lizard. It was shown that Hercules ended up getting spider powers where a tenant at the bar he worked at has been having bedbug problems.Herc #7 (September 14, 2011) The Queen of Spider Island reveals herself to Herc and makes him her slave. She sends Spider-Herc against the X-Men, who were in town after fighting lizard people in the sewers. They try to reason with him, but he attacks them with the Sword of Peleus. Due to the mutagenic properties of Spider-Man's powers, Spider-Herc mutates into Herc-Spider. Suddenly the X-Men are trapped in a magic web and the Greek goddess Arachne appears. Instead of fighting, it is revealed that Arachne is very attracted to Herc's new form and they embrace while the X-Men are forced to watch. While Arachne is preoccupied, A. Nancy breaks into her home and steals her mythical tapestry. He reveals himself as the African spider god Anansi, a collector of stories.Herc #8 (September 28, 2011) Venom When the people of Manhattan start developing spider-powers, Venom is sent in to capture a spider-like beast that is fighting Firestar and Gravity. Venom manages to capture the Spider-King and discovers that he is an enslaved Captain America. Venom disguises himself as the Spider-King in order to track the infestation to its source.Venom vol. 2 #6 (August 17, 2011) The Queen and Jackal send him to kill Anti-Venom because he is curing people who have gained spider-powers, but his superiors order him to take him to Mister Fantastic to help develop a cure. Flash and the Venom symbiote fight each other because Flash wants to bring Anti-Venom to Mister Fantastic and the symbiote wants to kill Anti-Venom for previously rejecting it. This leads to Venom and Anti-Venom fighting. Venom wins the fight and delivers Anti-Venom to Mister Fantastic.Venom vol. 2 #7 (September 28, 2011) At Project Rebirth, the scientists there are able to use Anti-Venom's blood as part of a cure which is to be tested on the mutated Captain America. Betty Brant gives Flash Thompson a letter that was written by his late father as Flash is called back into action. He attacks the Queen and is backed up by Captain America later in the battle. They take down the Queen, but she transforms into a bigger, stronger spider form and is taken down by Venom, Captain America, Spider-Man, Kaine, and the assistance of the Avengers.Venom vol. 2 #8 (October 26, 2011) List of issues * The Amazing Spider-Man #666–673 * Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive #524 * Herc #7–8 * Spider-Island: The Amazing Spider-Girl #1–3 * Spider-Island: Avengers * Spider Island: Cloak and Dagger #1–3 * Spider-Island: Daily Bugle (free preview) * Spider-Island: Deadly Foes * Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1–3 * Spider-Island: Heroes for Hire * Spider-Island: I Love New York * Spider-Island: Spider-Woman * Venom vol. 2 #6–8 Collected editions The event was collected into two volumes: * Spider-Man: Spider-Island (January 25, 2012, collecting The Amazing Spider-Man #666-673, Venom #6-9, Spider-Island: Deadly Foes #1, and Amazing Spider-Man #659-660; 662-665 (Infested stories)) * Spider-Man: Spider-Island Companion (February 29, 2012, collecting Spider-Island: The Amazing Spider-Girl #1-3, Spider-Island: Cloak & Dagger #1-3, Spider-Island: Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1-3, Herc #7-8, Spider-Island: Avengers #1, Spider-Island: Spider-Woman #1, Black Panther #524, Spider-Island: Heroes for Hire #1, and Spider-Island Spotlight #1) Reception USA Today said the "Spider-Island" story was Dan Slott's "most ambitious and sprawling" story yet. * The Amazing Spider-Man #667 received a rating of 6.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 4.0 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. * The Amazing Spider-Man #668 received a rating of 7.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 3.5 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #669 received a rating of 7.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 4.0 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #670 received a rating of 8.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 9.5 out of 10 from CraveOnline. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #671 received a rating of 6.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 2.0 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #672 received a rating of 8.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 2.5 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #673 received a rating of 7.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 4.5 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. *''Black Panther: The Most Dangerous Man Alive'' #524 received a rating of 4.5 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources, and a rating of 2.5 out of 5 from World of Black Heroes. *''Spider-Island: Avengers'' received a rating of 8.0 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 4.0 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. * Spider-Island: The Amazing Spider-Girl #1 received a rating of 7.0 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 3.0 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. * Spider-Island: The Amazing Spider-Girl #2 received a rating of 7.0 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 4.0 out of 5 from Spider-Man Crawlspace. * Spider-Island: The Amazing Spider-Girl #3 received a rating of 7.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 4.0 out of 5 from Spider-Man Crawlspace. * Spider-Island: Cloak & Dagger #1 received a rating of 8.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 4.5 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. * Spider-Island: Cloak & Dagger #2 received a rating of 7.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 5 out of 5 from Spider-Man Crawlspace. * Spider-Island: Cloak & Dagger #3 received a rating of 8.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 6 sic out of 5 from Spider-Man Crawlspace. * Spider-Island: Deadly Foes received a rating of 6.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 2.5 out of 5 from Spider-Man Crawlspace. *''Spider-Island: Heroes for Hire'' received a rating of 2.0 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources, and a rating of 2.5 out of 5 from World of Black Heroes. * Spider-Island: Spider-Woman received a rating of 5.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 3.0 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. * Venom vol. 2 #6 received a rating of 7.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 3.5 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. * Venom vol. 2 #7 received a rating of 8.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 4.0 out of 5 from Comic Book Resources. * Venom vol. 2 #8 received a rating of 7.5 out of 10 from IGN, and a rating of 2.5 out of 5 from Spider-Man Crawlspace. References Category:Viral outbreaks in comics